Flame
by judyhopps19
Summary: Nick was dismissed from duty with no apparent reason fine to him,while Judy was sent on a mission to uncover more of the darker side of her partner. But is everything they were told true,or was this part of a bigger plan?
"Officer Rig and Officer Rose,parking duty,"Chief Bogo announced,with the clip board still covering his face.

A small rhino,alongside a rabbit,not Judy obviously got up from the seats and left the room,leaving, only,Bogo,Judy and Nick in the room.

"A...sir What about us?"Nick questioned,raising a hand into the air to get Bogo's attention. "Ah yes,"Bogo cried out,removing the clipboard from his face and placing it into the desk.

"Officer Hoops I need to have a urgent meeting with you now in my office,"Bogo ordered,before he turned tail and walked towards the door.

"Wait!"Nick called out. "What about me?"

"Ah yes,Officer Wilde, you will be in charge of office duty,"Bogo replied,Nick was taken aback,he would had rather taken parking duty than having to seat in the office a day and do paper work.

"But Sir,"Nick was cut off mid sentence by Bogo.

"No buts, you are to do as told,"Bogo replied flatly,with a hand raised up.

Nick let out a sigh of defeat as he said,"Yes sir."

Judy looked at Nick and shrugged her shoulders before walking off with Bogo.

Once they were at Bogo's office,Bogo took a seat behind his desk while Judy stood at the opposite side of the desk,awaiting permission from Bogo to sit.

"Have a sit,"Bogo offered,a hand gesturing to the sit next to Judy.

Judy pulled the chair away from the table and hopped into the chair,before sitting down. But due to her short high,Bogo practically couldn't see her face when she sat down as it was blacked by his table.

"You know what,I will stand,"Judy stood up on the chair and now Go to was able to see her face.

"So what's the urgent thing you want to talk to me about?"Judy asked,placing both hands on the table.

"It's about someone you know and love dearly,"Go to replied,his seriousness on his face growing stronger and stronger with each passing second.

"Who is it?"Judy asked,her ears shoot up in anticipation.

"Nicholas Wilde,"Bogo replied,his voice sounding dead serious,a key indication to Judy that he wasn't joking around.

"Nick?"Judy stated,her ears dropped behind her hand in shock.

Nick was seated at his office,spinning around in his office chair in boredom,while making weird and random noises from his mouth to keep himself entertain.

Nick checked his watch and realized that Judy and Go to had been in their little meeting for almost an hour,and Nick was starting to feel left out.

Nick got up from his sit and went to the refreshment Conner to grab himself a coffee to keep himself awake.

He grabbed a cup and dispense the coffee into it,awhile whistling his favourite song. While walking back to his desk,Nick was happily drinking the coffee from the cup which gave him a refreshing feeling.

When Nick spotted Judy exiting from Bogo's office,he happily called for her,"Judy!"

"Hey Nick!"Judy shouted back to Nick as she stood stationary,waiting for Nick to catch up to her.

"So what was the urgent thing that the chief mentioned?"Nick asked,still sipping his coffee from the cup.

"Oh a...he wanted to talk to me about a surprise birthday party for Clawhauser,"Judy said,she tried to hide the fact that it was a lie by putting on the most innocent smile she could.

"Then why couldn't I go with you to his meeting,"Nick questioned,with a glare of suspicion.

"Because he was afraid that you would spill the beans about the surprise,"Judy replied,hoping that it was a good enough of a lie to truck Nick.

"Then why are you telling me about?"Nick questioned, his arm folded while he bear a serious look on his face.

Judy knew that it was pointless for her to keep up the lie,it was impossible to lie to Nick,considering his a con artist,his basically a living lie detector.

Judy's ears dropped as she let out a sigh of defeat. "If you really want to know..."

Bogo was in his office,reading through some files when the door burst opened and a enraged Nick came walking in and shouting at the top of his lungs,"How could you do this!"

"Officer Wilde!what's the meaning of this!explain yourself!"Blog shouted back,equally as loud as Nick While he stood up from his chair in a intimidating manner.

"Judy told me everything!"Nick shouted. "You can't just fired me for no reason after all I have done for the force!"

"Obviously I have a reason!"Bogo shouted,slamming his fist onto the table. "And since you already know you are fired!I want you out now!"

"I'm not leaving until I get some explanation!"Nick shouted,determine to find out the reason why he was being dismissed of duty.

"I'm giving you ten minutes to leave this building!if I still see you in here after ten minutes,I will have you arrested for trespassing into police property and you know very while the consequences of such an offence,"Bogo threatened,giving Nick a killer glare.

Buck's while body was shaking violently in anger and pure rage,his fist was clenched shut,he wanted to launch a punch at Bogo so badly but he knew he couldn't. Be let out a sigh of frustration and defeat before he turned and walked out of the room,slamming the door shut behind him.

Judy was waiting outside the officer,Nick didn't had to say anything, Judy heard everything loud and clear.

"Don't worry Nick,I'm sure once all this is over,you will Be able to join back the police force,"Judy said,trying to provide Nick with comfort,but it did the exact opposite.

"What is 'this'?referring to!"Nick shouted,his voice filled with emotions,he was frustrated and confused and he wanted answers.

Judy looked away from Nick and said,"I can't tell you Nick,I'm sorry."

"So you are siding with that buffalo?after all we been though together you are siding with him and not me!"Nick shouted,tears started to form in Judy's eyes as she tried to explain everything to Nick but he wasn't in the mood for that.

"Nick,I'm doing what's good for everyone,"Judy reasoned,trying to fight back her tears but eventually failing miserably.

"Save your explanation!"Nick shouted at the top his lungs,shocking Judy and everyone else in the office.

"I thought you were a good frined,I thought you would had stood up for me like how I stood up for you,I'm dissapointed in you Judy,"Nick said,in a softer and lower tone. He turned his back to Judy and walked off,ignoring the calls from Judy.

Judy collapsed onto the office floor in tears,she had most likely her one and only best friend.


End file.
